


听说我的老板是绿茶

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Love affairs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 伪·绿茶·真·人间海王27，论老R的情敌为何不断增加。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone
Kudos: 9





	听说我的老板是绿茶

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：陈粒---易燃易爆炸  
> Attention：轻松向，短篇一发完；为莉莉写的G文解禁。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

事情从一张纸条开始。  
今天一早，Reborn一如既往地送自家首领兼恋人上班。为了宣誓主权，他在首领办公室门口和纲吉腻腻歪歪好一会儿，才耀武扬威地回到了自己的私人办公室。然而，还不等回味刚才一路上收获到的种种意味难辨的视线，他就看到自己的桌上有了些不该存在的东西。  
目光一凛，他随手捏起桌上的纸片，仔细读了一遍上面的字。  
“……蠢纲背着我和别的男人搞暧昧……”他轻笑一声，扫了眼纸片下压着的信封，“哦？还有证据？”  
将纸片放到一边，信封打开，他随手一倒，便倒出了一大沓照片。随眼一扫，便能看到各种纲吉和不同的人言笑晏晏、肢体接触甚至看上去脸贴着脸的暧昧照片。然而，Reborn的表情却云淡风轻。  
“就这？这样的画面，我这些年见得还少？”  
说着，便将照片一张张塞进碎纸机里碎成了片。

不生气上火是不可能的。但是，如果生气上火有用，Reborn就不会这么憋屈了。他这样的性格，每天要忍着不把当着自己的面晃来晃去时刻挑衅的情敌们一枪送走，其实还挺难的。只不过，看着这些人求而不得还要被迫在自己的嘲讽下吃瘪，确实也很有趣。  
Reborn平复了心情，喊来下属，决定要把火发泄到这个挑衅他的倒霉蛋身上。敢在他身上用如此粗暴不入流的离间计，是在小看世界第一杀手的智商吗？他感觉自己受到了污蔑。  
调查很快有了结果。昨晚有可能进过Reborn办公室的总共不超过三个人，他轻而易举地就确定了怀疑对象：是一个情报部门的新人，名字叫道格。  
能不知不觉潜入最高安全等级的门外顾问私人办公室，有点手段啊。他起了爱才之心，也不叫破对方的身份，只是叫下属检索了他的私人物品。一个有趣的发现是，这小子竟然喜欢用加密文字记笔记。想也知道，里面肯定有些特别的内容。他便随手扔给了下属破译。

过了一周，Reborn才收到了破译内容。彼时他差点都快忘记这茬事了。  
能让彭格列的情报人员花一周才能破译完，确实有点水平。他一边想着，一边翻开了文件夹。  
“第一天。一切正常。未能接近目标。”  
原来是任务报告的日记。他不动声色地笑了笑。还是太嫩了，这种东西留下来，加密原则再复杂，一旦破译都会泄露全部信息。以后有机会还得好好教教才行。  
当然，现在还不知道这小子的立场和可塑性，想这些未免太远。他继续往下看。  
“第五天。利用交报告的机会潜入目标办公室。初步了解了地形。出来时险些被岚守怀疑，幸好目标叫走了他。下次要更加小心。”  
“第七天。观察到经常有人出入首领办公室。甚至连一般员工都可以随意进入。下次我也可以效仿。（那我一开始那么偷偷摸摸的干嘛？彭格列真是个怪地方……）”  
怪不得敢冒险用这么简单的离间计，掩藏自己行踪的手段也很粗糙，看来是彭格列的气氛让道格有了误会。只是，对同伴，彭格列当然不会动用那些离心的手段，但对小人，里世界之巅的家族自然也不可能毫无防备。  
后续的笔记中又记录了不少类似的内容。Reborn看得有些不耐烦。彭格列的作风确实和里世界很多家族不太一样，所以大部分新成员都会经历这样一个心理适应过程。但这却不是他所关心的。他一目十行地检索信息，迅速向后翻阅，果然很快找到了他在意的内容。  
“第二十四天。我怀疑目标可能是个绿茶。”  
这一条显然和之前的都不一样，因为在下面附了大量的分析。  
“根据目前已知的信息，目标和门外顾问保持着恋人关系，可见他的取向偏向同性。从这一点考虑，他和他周围这些被称为朋友的人显然关系过于亲密。目前三周半内已经观察到：目标去岚守家中借宿三次。和雨守单独喝酒六次。和云守一起出差一次并住同一间套房，时间持续四天。工作时间私自离开单独拜访雾守（男的那个）八次。听说还和Xanxus、迪诺、白兰等人都关系密切。  
“门外顾问对此似乎并不知情，但显然是个独占欲很强的大男子主义者。至今共有十七天都会在首领办公室门口故意秀恩爱。可以将这些信息收集起来作为离间目标和门外顾问关系的资料……”  
Reborn“啪”地一声合上了文件夹，脸却已经彻底黑了。  
很好。原来蠢纲之前说晚上有事都是去狱寺那小子家了。原来上次和云雀一起出差时差旅费的异常背后有这样的原因。原来好几次去工作时间办公室找蠢纲却没看到他是因为……怪不得问到这些事的时候，蠢纲一直支支吾吾。  
学生欠打，该教育了。  
他起身出了办公室。

Reborn对这位潜伏者的态度有了一百八十度的转变。如果说一开始他只是想顺便撬个墙角，那么现在他已经决定要压榨干道格的全部剩余价值。而在此之前，他当然不会阻碍对方的任何行动。  
他让手下清理了调查留下的痕迹，除了日常监视一下道格的行动以外，唯一密切跟踪的便是对方手中那份任务报告。而道格各种挑拨离间的手段，在得到了上层的点头后，自然也施展得更加顺利了。  
道格果然没有让Reborn失望，还真是个搞情报的好手。只靠这一份报告，短短一个月内，Reborn就撞破了八次针对纲吉的背后献殷勤，抓包了六次私下约会的邀请，挡住了十七次各种形式的表白，甚至还破坏了三次恶意预谋的劫色。  
他是真的没想到，自家学生竟然如此受欢迎。在他不知道的地方，竟然有这么多人敢来撬他的墙角。难道这帮家伙都觉得他提不动刀了？  
桌面上是日渐增多的纲吉和不同人的亲密照片，如今甚至已经变本加厉到被人拍成了短视频。一边散落的文件纸上也写着诛心之语：“……目标真是个海王……简单的调查表明，在我身边大约五个人里就有一个为他沦陷……”然而，他深知纲吉是个多么迟钝的人，要是揭穿这些人的心思，不论纲吉相不相信，都只会平添他对别人的关注，对他们的关系没有任何好处。  
一向平和的心态此刻也不免失衡。他越想越气，冷笑着摔门而出，去首领办公室找纲吉算账。就算不能说，他也有的是手段整治这个家伙。

安静的首领办公室里，Reborn将恋人压在办公桌前。气息不定的吻缠绵许久，终于让男人的恼怒稍熄。他眯眼看着被自己环抱着的人。青年的额发有些长了，半遮住迷离的眼。眼角是被他激烈的吻逼出的泪。他轻笑一声，低头吻去。  
有些缓过劲儿的纲吉撑着办公桌，无力地半坐在桌面上，无奈地问：“又怎么了，Reborn？”  
男人却不答，只是自顾自温柔地吻他的眼角。怀抱的手臂却依旧强硬，宣告着他强烈的掌控欲和占有欲。他捏着纲吉的下巴，不顾他的错愕又一次深深吻了下去。直到彼此的唇舌交缠着，让人感到酸痛，才暂时偃旗息鼓。  
“下一次，惩罚就不是这么一点了，纲吉。”他恶劣地在恋人耳边低语道，哪怕纲吉根本不知道他因何恼怒。  
但青年还是浅笑着摇了摇头。“你应该知道吧？我爱你，Reborn，也只爱你。”  
“当然。……当然。”

被一下子哄好了脾气的Reborn回了办公室才缓过神来。他摸着下巴，突然意识到，纲吉虽然对感情很迟钝，但在关键的时候却敏锐又温柔。这样的作风，连过尽千帆的自己都能攻陷，称一句海王确实不为过。  
但是现在再让他折返去质问纲吉，他又有些说不出口了。他很少有这样被嫉妒冲昏头脑的时候，此刻稍稍冷静，也意识到自己的反应过激。他的学生很优秀，被很多人爱慕着，这本就是早就知道的事实。如今只不过是被人将证据摊到了面前，便像被踩了尾巴的猫一样炸毛，实在是有失风范。  
恼羞成怒从来属于败者，他明明是赢家，为何不能从容以对？何况他清楚，即使恼怒，他也不可能斩断纲吉的全部桃花。他爱的便是这样的纲吉，优柔寡断得会被人误解成绿茶，但他心知对方只是因为太过温柔。  
眼前迷障扫除，他失笑。他竟也有这样的一天，爱得太深、占有欲太强、以至难以掌控自我的一天。  
他将桌上的文件和照片都随手扔进了碎纸机里。

心境平和之后，Reborn便不太关注道格了。他让下属盯好对方，如果有什么异动便通知他，只是不需要再将那些照片和破译出的任务报告递交给他。虽然是个人才，但是如果真的做了对彭格列不利的事情，他自然也不会手下留情。  
没想到的是，这一搁置，便是整整两个月。  
他坐在首领办公室的沙发上，等纲吉处理文件的功夫，突然又想起了这件小事。闲来无事，他便给下属打了个电话，让人将之前积压的破译文件递过来。  
捏着厚厚的文件夹，他倚着沙发，打算用此消遣时间。

“第三十七天。离间计划遇到了阻碍。递给门外顾问的照片似乎不足以挑拨两人的关系。考虑从别的方面下手。不过这一尝试没有受到阻碍，可以坚持并继续观察，不排除门外顾问已经对目标起疑的可能。  
“第四十九天。尝试密切跟踪目标。目标的生活路线很简单。暂时没能找到新的切入口。  
“第五十六天。目标的人际关系网似乎和一开始设想的不太一样。更正绿茶的说法，需要进一步观察。  
“第六十一天。目标的私人时间几乎都是一个人度过。连门外顾问都很少和他在一起。工作时间占据比例过大，暂时没能发现新的切入点。（回家了竟然还会工作到半夜？）  
“第六十八天。今天终于发现了目标的特殊行动！希望能有新发现！”  
然而，在这之下，却是大片涂改的痕迹。破译出的版本为了不遗漏重要信息，往往力求和原本几乎相同。Reborn一皱眉，快速向后翻去，翻过几页才又找到可辨认的内容。但从这里开始，记录的口吻就和前面全然不同了。  
“第七十四天。我误会了。我怎么会产生这样的误会？  
“第七十五天。暂停了离间计划。我需要重新好好思考一下。  
“第七十八天。对第六十八天事件的重还原。  
我跟踪目标去了酒吧。我本以为我能够抓住重要的线索。毕竟，目标的私生活和人际关系还是让人存疑。而离间计划之所以不起效，很可能是因为照片的冲击力还不够强。我已经准备好了偷拍的设备。但是目标在酒吧坐了三小时，除了点了两杯饮料以外，没有理会任何一个人。我不知道他想干什么。他似乎真的不像想象中那样四处留情。  
三小时后，他独自离开酒吧，我跟着他去了酒吧后门。我很激动，找好角落蹲守。等了五分钟，一个女人从酒吧后门出来，他们交谈了一会儿，然后我看到目标脱了外套给那个女人披上了。我连忙照了照片。这次的照片一定能让离间计的成功率大大增加。  
但我还是太不谨慎了。在等目标离开的时候，我不小心摔了一跤。墙上的锈钉划破了我的腿。我被发现了。我以为我完了。目标到我面前，面露惊讶。他认识我，知道我是彭格列的人。（我只是彭格列的一个底层成员，他怎么会认识我？）但他什么也没问，只是把我拉起来，带我上了他的车，给我药，还送我去医院打破伤风针。我没能逃走。可是直到他从医院离开，他都什么也没有问。  
“第七十九天。我查清了。那个女人果然不是他的情人，是一个叫碧洋琪的杀手，隶属彭格列的元老级成员，甚至是门外顾问的前情人。目标怎么能和门外顾问的前任关系都这么好？难道他们之间真的没有办法离间？  
“第八十天。我的行动被发现了。我完了。  
“第八十一天。被传唤去了首领办公室。目标让我倒了一杯咖啡。除此以外什么也没发生。怎么会这样？  
“第八十二天。他原谅了我……他竟然原谅了我？？？？我需要好好想想。  
“第八十三天。我彻头彻尾地误会了他。我怎么能误会这样一个温柔的人呢？他根本不是什么绿茶或者海王。我太卑劣了，竟然用这样的词去形容他。天啊，我不配侮辱这样的天使。我会听他的话，留在彭格列。我想留在他身边。  
“第八十六天。我调查了门外顾问。这个男人之前竟然有这么多任情人，门外顾问根本配不上他……”  
Reborn“啪”地一声把文件夹合上。埋头批阅文件的纲吉被吓了一跳，抬头看向Reborn，却被他阴沉的表情又吓了一跳，愣了一下才问：“你……没事吧？”  
Reborn却猛地站起身来，向外走去。他的右手已经握紧了他的老伙计。  
“诶？怎么突然……你要干嘛去？怎么拿着枪？”纲吉猛地站起身来，却没能拦住步履如风气势汹汹离去的Reborn。  
干嘛去？男人冷笑了一声。当然是去宰了道格那个一开始就不该留的臭小子。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Free Talk：  
> 大家好。我是阿璇。  
> 为了呼应本来被定义成沙雕文的正篇，这次的短篇故事是难得的沙雕文。其实我并不擅长这样的风格，只能尽力而为。希望这个故事能让你觉得有趣，能为这本书添彩。如果有什么不足之处，感谢包容。  
> 很荣幸能够为莉莉写G文，毕竟这是她第一个填上的坑。她为这个故事付出了很多心血，工作的时候还要努力填坑，真的很不容易。作为她填坑路上的催更人，我衷心地希望她能顺利卖出本子，要求不高，能回本就行。  
> 总之，感谢大家支持会做甜点又声音好听的莉莉。感谢你与这个故事相遇。希望大家都能天天开心。


End file.
